que te paso en ese tiempo
by daan1997
Summary: natsu es un chico con mirada seria y cargada de dolor pero no siempre fue asi y su amiga de la infancia erza tratara de averiguar que lo hizo cambiar


Rencuentro y un rostro diferente

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

POV Natsu

Bueno aquí estamos, yendo a mi nueva escuela, donde se supone que comenzara a brillar mi vida, pero no será así, después de todo yo ya la he perdido, por culpa de esa persona.

Al entrar a la escuela me fije que era bastante grande, más de lo que pensé, aparte de poder albergar a más de 4000 estudiantes tiene diversas canchas y una piscina olímpica. Me encontraba en el pasillo dirigiéndome a la oficina de rector cuando me encontré con una persona conocida.

-hola Natsu a pasado mucho tiempo, cuanto 8 años?- me dijo esta persona

-hola erza, ha sido mucho tiempo- la persona resulta ser erza scarlet mi amiga de la infancia, nos dejamos de ver hace 8 años como ella dijo por razones del empleo de mi padre, recuerdo que siempre fue una molestia en especial con los temas relacionados con el estudio, pero en general siempre fuimos buenos amigos, en ese entonces ella lucia su pelo escarlata hasta los hombros y siempre andaba con una espada de juguete, ahora luce más femenina, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y el pelo le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda

-por qué no me dijiste que entrarías en esta escuela y más importante aún, que volvías a la cuidad?- me pregunto con un puchero en su rostro- habría sido divertido hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida-

-simplemente no se me ocurrió y no sabía si conservabas tu número de teléfono- le conteste desanimado- pero más importante aún, me perdí- dije con algo de vergüenza- me podrías decir donde está la oficina del rector- pregunte aun con algo de vergüenza

-si, sigue por el pasillo y al final encontraras una puerta, esa es la oficina- me dijo algo divertida- bueno me voy las clases están por empezar y soy la delegada no puedo llegar tarde- dijo mientras emprendía rumbo a su sala- ah y espero que quedes en mi clase- dijo eso mientras caminaba a su destino

Luego de unos minutos de caminar llegue a la dichosa oficina "maldición esta escuela es muy grande", golpee la puerta y por respuesta recibí un adelante al entra pude observar que todo dentro de esta oficina era carísimo, bueno era de esperarse de una escuela privada, pero lo que no me esperaba era la apariencia del rector, un viejo de unos 80 años con pelo canoso a los lados de la cabeza y una calva tan brillante que parecía espejo, no media más de 1.50 pero aun así desprendía un aura que inspiraba respeto

-así que tú eres el hijo de Igneel- más que preguntar afirmo- mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y fui el profesor de tu padre y el actual rector de este colegio- se presentó el viejo con aura imponente

-un placer conocerlo rector- le respondí con respeto pues su aura daba algo de miedo- le agradezco la beca que me ha dado para poder estudiar aquí-

-por favor mocoso, no tienes que dirigirte a mi con tanto respeto, acá todos me llaman abuelo- me respondió amablemente como si de su propio nieto me tratase- además, como no darle una beca al hijo de uno de mis mejores alumnos cuando este esta en problemas- al decir esto me miro con ojos tristes- y dime como han sido estos 7 años tras la muerte de tu padre?- me pregunto con clara preocupación y tristeza

-que quiere que le responda, me volví a encontrar con esa persona lo cual me causo mucho daño en mi corazón, aunque supere la muerte de mi padre ella está decidida a hacer mi vida una mierda- conteste con rabia

-es una lastima pero si tan solo trataras de escucharla y perdonarl…..-

-escucharla y una mierda y menos perdonarla y eso ya lo sabes, te lo dije las veces que hablamos por teléfono- mi rabia se encontraba en aumento- LO UNICO QUE CALMARIA MI RABIA SERIA VERLA SUFRIR Y ROGAR POR LA MUERTE- mi rabia rebaso mi limite, bueno es normal ya que esa persona me ha hecho la vida imposible desde hace mucho tiempo

Makarov POV

"no puedo creerlo, que un joven tenga tanta rabia en su ser y más aún contra su propia madre, es casi inhumano, entiendo su enojo hasta cierto punto, pero desearle la muerte ya es mucho" pensé mientras sentía pena por Natsu

-dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, te hace daño, además que las clases ya comenzaron, tu sala será la 63-b la que se encuentra en el 4° piso, ven te guiare a ella- tras decir esto Natsu se calmó como por arte de magia y se dedicó a seguirme a su sala

Al irnos acercando a la sala, el ruido de esta era más notorio y me dio la impresión de que Natsu deseaba estar en esa sala tan ruidosa. Al llegar a esta le dije a Natsu que esperara en la puerta y que esperara a mi llamada, al entra la sala era un caos pues el profesor no llegaba aun, sillas y mesas dadas vuelta, peleas por doquier, y mi pregunta era donde está la delegada, donde esta erza?. Me basto con mirar un segundo para encontrarla, y la razón de que no detuviera este escándalo era simple, la sobornaron con pastel de fresa.

"esa mocosa, por lo general es responsable y detiene este tipo de caos en un segundo, pero cuando la sobornan con pastel es otra historia" pensé mientras se me resbalaba una gota por la cabeza, tome aire y grite

-SILENCIO MOCOSOS ESCANDALOSOS- tras el grito mágicamente las mesa y sillas volvieron a su lugar y todos estaban sentados en silencio- les tengo un anuncio, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, adelante Natsu- tras decir esto Natsu entro

Erza POV

- les tengo un anuncio, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, adelante Natsu- tras escuchar la señal del abuelo, la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a mi amigo de la infancia entrando a la sala, se paró frente a todos y hablo

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y a partir de hoy seré su compañero, espero nos llevemos bien- dijo este sin mucho ánimo, lo cual es raro viniendo de él, por lo que recuerdo es siempre fue animado, sonriéndole hasta al perro, pero ahora está aquí con la cara seria sin su sonrisa, como si algo se la hubiera robado

-bien Natsu puedes sentarte tras Erza y si tienes una duda no dudes en preguntárselo a ella- dijo el abuelo señalando el puesto al lado mío, acto seguido Natsu se sentó a mi lado por lo cual le hice un gesto de saludo con mi mano y este me respondió de la misma manera

"ha crecido ahora es más masculino, mucho más alto, y su pelo rosa es más rebelde que antes, pero algo me inquieta de su rostro, no físicamente sino la sensación que emana es como si su llevara un gran peso encima, un peso que no podía aliviar ni mucho menos deshacerse de él, algo le paso en el tiempo en que no lo vi, algo grave y me asegurare de saber que es"

el primer capitulo de esta historia basada en echos reales XD si quieren saber el echo en que se baso sigan leyendo, se aceptan criticas constructivas y destructivas XD no enserio cualquier critica es bien recibida hasta la proxima


End file.
